Zoldyck Enterprises
by AliceRoseCerulean
Summary: Zoldyck Enterprises is the largest and most powerful conglomerate in the world. They have rivals longing to take them down however, would their downfall be brought upon by an outsider or one of their own? 【ON HOLD UNTIL COMPLETION OF HOUSE OF PREJUDICE】
1. The New Boss

Chapter One: The New Boss

Maybe the fact that the streets were packed and the taxis were blatantly ignoring the brunette began her day's misfortune. There was a possibility that it really commenced the moment she stepped outside, being met with grey skies. She stood amidst the pouring rain and colourful umbrellas, tapping her foot impatiently.

She held out her hand, mustering much patience as she watched every single mode of transportation pass her.

For some unknown reason, she felt anxious and highly wary. There was this ringing at the back of her mind yelling at her to back away. As if on cue, a car drove fast, successfully splashing the girl in the face. Her mouth was pressed in a thin line, conserving whatever self-control was left within her.

"Crap."

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, not caring about whatever mess stained her clothes, seeing as it already was tainted—more like soaked— with the worse kind of germs. The impact left her sea green orbs growing ten shades darker as it glared at the retreating form of the car. Observing it carefully, she engraved the plate number, ZFX 576, in her memories.

A sigh of exasperation escaped her lips before she could stop herself. She pulled back her left sleeve for a moment to glance at the time, hoping that she wasn't late for work.

"Damn."

She cursed to herself for the second time that day. Never did she consider herself as a woman with a vulgar mouth yet these words did nothing but bring a foul taste to her tongue, stinging her lips with guilt. Her stomach couldn't begin to fathom what would happen if she said a worse alternative.

_**8:43 am**_

"You have got to be kidding me! I'm thirteen minutes late for work!"

Annoyed, pissed, revolted, and vexed. These were the words describing her exact feeling at the moment. There wasn't a single taxi in sight and she could sense the upcoming traffic. She was prepared to arrive at work an hour later and hear the words 'you' and 'fired' in a sentence, it would be a nightmare.

One more minute, Annon decided was the time she'd spare to wait for a miracle and if none came then she might as well head out into the tempest. She was positive of the storm brewing and a huge part of her regretted not bringing a single coat or umbrella to shield her, even slightly.

60 seconds.

40.

20.

10.

5.

"God damn it."

Breathing deeply, she braced her head and her feet which would eventually grown sore. Holding her bag up to the top of her head, thinking it'd help though everyone knew it was pointless considering that fact that she already was soaked. She ran quickly, her free hand clutched her arm for a moment, feeling a slight shiver.

"Hey miss," a voice slurred.

Annon's steps faltered and she nearly fell into a canal. Her body froze immediately but she forced her muscles to work and tentatively faced the source of the voice. A sigh of her relief escaped her lips, a smile threatened to tug its way but by no means was it friendly.

"Hisoka," she acknowledged.

"Heading to work, Annon?" he beamed at her in that lewd sort of way.

"You think?"

"I'll drive you," he offered.

Tears seemed to form in Annon's tear ducts because right then and there, an imaginary halo formed on the top of Hisoka's head in contrast to his devil-like appearance with his slick, black suit and fiery red hair. She surely would've hugged the man if only she wasn't afraid of ruining his expensive clothing.

"Thanks!"

She worshipped the Lord for letting her say something out of joy for the first time in this day, willing to serve Hisoka for a week, even a month. She knew he wouldn't do that though, it was an unwritten agreement that they had this awkward best friend relationship. They served each other, basically.

Hisoka latched himself onto her wrist and dragged her to his car, smirking creepily. It made Annon wonder whether she had been right in not calling the mental hospital the first time they met.

"Ne, Annon, you don't have to worry about getting fired, by the way. I told the boss that we were doing _important business,_" he informed slyly.

"Okay?" Annon said unsurely, wondering if the boss interpreted the so-called 'business' properly.

The drive didn't take very long, approximately five minutes. She raced out the car as Hisoka threw to her a change of clothes. Oh, how she loves that man, in a platonic way, most definitely. She threw her diagonal-pleated dress into the plastic bag and hastily wore a white, crepe sheath dress. She slipped on a pair of dark green, closed-toe pumps. She took one last check in the mirror to see if her braid was properly done and once she was satisfied, she stepped out.

Surprisingly, the elevator wasn't full and no one was in line. Nothing could contain her nerves as she slowly neared her designated floor. The elevator music was an annoyance and the air conditioning made her run a cold sweat. At long last, the doors opened, relishing in the horror Annon felt as the view of the door came into view.

One step, two steps, three, and it continued on until twenty. Her toes wiggled in her shoes and it took her a relative amount of time to compose herself. She knocked on the door at least twice and heard a muffled voice. Assuming it was an indication to enter, she turned the knob and was met by a much younger man, contrary to the Zeno Zoldyck who was quite old, though he refused to admit it.

Eyeing her up and down, he scowled a little, ushering her to a seat.

"Ms. Rule, you appear to be 30 minutes late for work, am I correct?" his voice was velvety and pleasing to the ears but the sharpness of his eyes increased his intimidating aura.

"Yes, sir."

"Hm, I'm surprised your lipstick isn't smeared," he remarked mockingly.

To say that Annon was confused is an understatement. She was in fact, befuddled, a growing mass of confusion and vertigo.

"Excuse me?" she managed to croak out.

"Hisoka told me the two of you had important business. Knowing the man, he hardly ever considers anything important besides fighting and the occasional _playing around_," the man drawled.

"Well sir, Hisoka is a friend and we'd never play around as you seem to put it. Anyhow, I'd like to know what happened to Mr. Zeno Zoldyck," she said, disliking the man due to his dirty assumption.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Ms. Rule but I've replaced my grandfather's position here at Zoldyck Enterprises."

Annon's mouth was left agape as she turned to the golden plaque on his desk, the name 'Illumi Zoldyck' was engraved in fine print, just above the words 'CEO of Zoldyck Enterprises'.

"For Pete's sake," she murmured to herself.

"Now, you can start by sorting all these papers and fixing my schedule for the rest of the month. Good day and I'll see you in a few hours," he instructed nonchalantly, placing the gigantic stack of papers on his desk and piling it on Annon's frail arms.

Grumbling a bit, she balanced the papers on one arm while she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She turned her back to him, shifting from the clueless and naive girl to her work mode She failed to notice Illumi's calculating eyes lingering on her a milisecond too long. He wasn't sure whether it was from _resentment or interest_.


	2. Emails and Misunderstandings

Chapter Two: Emails and Misunderstandings

"Hisokaaaa…" Annon grumbled as she walked beside the man.

"Ne, Annooonn?" he imitated with a laugh.

The brunette stretched her arms, stifling a yawn as she did so. She considered do jumping jacks just to energize herself but thought against it. The air was have been freezing and it's technically Hisoka's fault for getting her such a short dress. She rubbed her palms together, hoping to generate enough friction to warm her cheeks.

"..Warm."

Hisoka's fixed an amused gaze at her and stuck his hands in his pockets, contemplating how on earth they ended up being best friends.

"Ah, your poor best friend does his best to help you and you don't even do anything to ask if he's okay! Such a shame.." he complained, putting on a pitiful facade.

"Alright, alright. Tatatatata, magical hands, warm up!" Annon cheered, rubbing her hands in a dramatic way.

She clamped her hands on Hisoka's face and grinned smugly as the man muttered something about getting his own personal Annon as a heater at home. He slipped his hands around her waist and hugged her, revelling in the warmth and taking advantage of every possible moment to have physical contact with people.

"Ahem."

Someone coughed awkwardly, alerting of the two that someone had stumbled upon their weirdness at the parking lot.

"I see what you mean, Ms. Rule. There definitely isn't something going on between you and Hisoka. If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to whatever you two were doing. Have a pleasant evening," Illumi said uneasily, walking towards his car which happened to be behind them.

"W-wait! Mr. Zoldyck! It's a misunderstanding!" she yelped, prying Hisoka of her.

"You didn't let the clown distract you from work, I presume?" he interjected, ignoring Annon's flushed cheeks.

"He's just my bestie and I take work very seriously!" Annon pouted.

"Don't be so harsh on my little friend, Illumi. Allena is the only on for me, tehe," he declared playfully, daydreaming about the head of the fashion department who happened to avoid him like the plague.

"Ms. Rule, head to Ringon Airport tomorrow, 7 am sharp. I need you to fetch someone. I'll email the details by tonight," Illumi ordered, ignoring his friend.

"Yes, President Zoldyck. Uh, goodnight," she nodded politely, her head bent too low since she was still embarrassed at being incredibly misunderstood.

"Hmm," he replied simply, driving off without another glance.

Annon turned to Hisoka sharply, her eyes narrowing until she raised her purse and starting hitting him lightly.

"Hisokaaa, this is all your fault!" she cried, wanting to punch his handsome face.

The man stuck his tongue out at her and marched to his car, opening the door for Annon in what she guessed was his way of apologising for his perverted and creepy ways. He took his place at the driver's seat and drove off, thinking back to what Illumi had said about the airport.

"Hisoka?" Annon called meekly.

"Yes, my cute little best friend?" he inquired, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Could you bring me to Ringon Airport tomorrow?"

"No~"

"So you're gonna play that game, huh? Fine, I'll get you a date with Allena if you bring me," Annon bribed.

"Deal," he answered, almost immediately.

Annon turned her attention to her watch which promptly read 7:45 pm. She sighed dejectedly, feeling her muscles tense. Her body felt the ache from carrying all those papers and walking to and fro the president's office, carrying a new stack each time she left. She didn't know which of them was the monster, someone who could send in so much paperwork at once or the girl who successfully balanced and completed said tasks.

A smile grazed her lips and she thought how it wasn't so bad working with the new boss. He worked diligently and clearly earned his way to the top. He may be a tad bit intimidating and stoic but it was fine, she concluded. There was obviously some sort of dislike he held for his assistant though.

The screech of the tires alerted Annon that the car had already pulled over. She snapped out of her reverie and bid her friend goodbye, creating a mental note to beg Allena for that date she promised. She hopped out and greeted the guard of the condominium, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Hello, Squala."

"Good evening, Miss Annon."

With a _ding_, the doors opened and she stepped inside casually, not the least bit annoyed by the elevator music or how the scent of other people filled the space. Normally, she'd have the urge to cough or grow annoyed by the pungent smell but she decided she wouldn't let it bother her today.

_Room 770_

Lazily inserting the key, she turned it a few times before finally unlocking the door. She slipped off her shoes haphazardly and tossed her bag to the couch. She slumped on the bed and let out a long sigh, raising her hands to cover the light.

"..Illumi Zoldyck.. Kil..?" she muttered unsurely as if she were trying to recall something from the past.

She stood up abruptly and stretched for a minute before deciding to change into nightwear, digging around for her cat pyjamas and black shirt. Settling herself comfortably in her study, she grabbed her phone and dialled Allena's number.

_"__Annon?" _

_"__Hey Allena, can you do me a favor?"_

_"__It depends, what is it?"_

_"__Please go on a date with Hisoka?" _

_"__Allena with that pedophile?!" _

Allena argued about how creepy and sick Hisoka was and Annon bit back by insisting on his somewhat good traits. The conversation ran for a solid thirty minutes before Allena agreed to go once Annon made mention of certain food.

After she had pressed end, an email notification appeared on her desktop screen. She found herself feeling quite anxious and hesitantly pressed it, remembering all those times she had to fetch one of those business conglomerates. Some of them were decent enough while the others happened to be old men with perverse tendencies.

**Illumi Zoldyck **

To: Annon Rule

Reply-To: Illumi Zoldyck

Ringon Airport details

_Killua Zoldyck_

_7:00 am _

_Terminal 1 - Private _

_Approach the airport staff for all needed arrangements. Things such as baggage claim and security will be handled by them accordingly. _

_8:00 am - Hotel Beitacle _

_Room is the VVIP hotel suite_

_9:00 am - Zoldyck Freedom Enterprises_

_Bring to my office immediately. A board meeting will be scheduled. _

_11:00 am _

_Tour of the mall_

_12:00 nn _

_Escort him back to the hotel. You are provided the suite next to his for the next few days. You are in charge of presenting the documents regarding the current standing of the mall. _

_Note: Limit his chocolate intake. _

She studied it carefully, taking side notes and creating a more specific itinerary in her head. Her eyes drifted to the picture attached to the mail. The man had silver hair which Annon thought was styled cooly and ocean blue eyes that reminded her of sapphires. She commented on his handsome features and shook her head, re-reading the file.

"...You are provided a suite next to his?" she said, taken aback.

Her face resembled that of a fish whenever they'd go up to the water for a while, opening and closing their mouth. She weakly reached her phone and called the first person she could think of.

_"__Hisoka…." she muttered._

_"__Yes? Did you get the email?" he asked. _

_"__Yeah and I can't believe he made me his brother's nanny," Annon remarked, revolted. _

_"__Well, you'd look cute in a maid outfit," he stated, attempting to lighten the mood. _

_"__Wait, are the showers running?" she asked, out of topic. _

_"__Uh-huh. Are you wondering if I'm fully clothed?" he remarked slyly. _

_"__Gods, don't act like that around Allena!" she squeaked. _

_"__Alright, alright. Sleep already," he said, his voice awfully low and scheming. _


End file.
